I think I like you
by Invader Bijou
Summary: Sandy and Pashmina are fighting. They both want Panda and they will stop at nothing to get him. Even if one of them is taken. RE-SUBMITTED
1. I think I like you

I wrote this story a long time ago, and I decided to bring it back up. I hope you guys that haven't read it enjoy it! It's really old

Disclaimer: I dont own Hamtaro, its owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the rest of the Hamtaro crew, Japanease and American.

-----------------

Chapter 1: I think I like you...

"Will you quit it, Stan! Were going to be late!"

"Hold on, sis I just saw a preety lady in the newpaper!"

Sandy rolled her eyes, she was outside walking to the clubhouse with Stan, big mistake. She always gets there late because of him.

"I dont want to be late again, Stan!" yelled Sandy sounding impatient.

Stan glanced back at his sister then sweatdroped. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sandy just looked down and shook her head. "Cmon..." she said as she grabbed his paw and dragged him to the clubhouse.

"I wonder how Bijou looks in a bikini..." mumered Stan. Sandy pretended she didnt just hear that.

"Ow!" yelled Panda from the clubhouse, who was hammering a desk. "I hit my paw by accident!"

"Heke? You okay, Panda?" questioned Pashmina running up to him to check it out.

"Yeah...ow...its just throbbing a little bit..."

Pashmina ran out to the other room, coming back with a first-aid kit in her paws. "This will help it..." she said kneeling down.

Panda held his breathe, somehow getting attention from a girl gets him on. He started blushing a bit. Since he never had a girlfriend, and hardly got attention, he felt good.

Just as soon as Pashmina finished wrapping the wound, she felt Pandas breathe breathing fast. "Panda...?" questioned Pashmina. "Are you okay?"

Panda just looked away. "Yeah Im okay..."

Pashmina saw him blushing, and started feeling all warm inside. She got up and hugged him tight. "good..." she whispered, letting go and walking off to Penelope.

-

"Sorry were late...we had a little 'stop' at the way here." said Sandy, who just opened the clubhouse door, she was sounding like she was losing her breathe. "I got here as soon as I cou-"

"HEEYYYYY Pashmina babe" interrupted Stan walking up to Pashmina. "You look preetier every day, my dear." he said kissing her paw.

Pashmina giggled and blushed a little bit. "Thank-Q, Stan." she said smiling.

Panda was sitting at the big round table, watching Stan flirt with her. He crossed his arms and looked kind of mad. "That Stan..." he grumbled.

"PANDA!" yelled a voice from behind him. "What happened to your paw?"

Panda jumped from his seat, he turned around slowly with a sweatdrop. "Huh...?"

"Your paw, it looks like it was wounded. I hope its okay." said Sandy who was behind him. She went up and looked at the wound.

"I didnt think you would care...heke?" he questioned when she let go of his paw, and hugged him tight. "Oh Im so sorry that happened to you..." she said worried.

Panda slowly lifted up his paws, and hugged her back tightly. "Oh..t-thank-q.." he said smiling.

-------------

Wow that was a really short chapter! ; Sorry Ill continue soon as soon as possible! ) bye-q! Reviews please! I love them! 3


	2. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I dont own Hamtaro, its owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the rest of the Hamtaro crew, Japanease and American.

-----------------

Chapter 2: "Whats going on?"

It was the afternoon now, the bright sun was starting to set,but no one really seemed to notice. The Ham-hams decided to play hide and seek. Hamtaro was 'it', and everyone was hiding and giggling away from him, even Snoozer was playing, hiding in his sleeping sock.

"I know youre there..." smiled Hamtaro looking under Bosss bed. "MAXWELL!"

Maxwell jumped and droped his book. "Ahh..you found me." he said and laughed as he got up. "Lets go find everyone else."

Hamtaro nodded and ran after him.

Sandy was hiding in the closet, she slightly opened the door carefully peeking to see if anyone was around, she spotted Panda hiding behind the couch. "psstt..." whispered Sandy. "Panda..come here." she said looking around. "quick!"

Pandas ears twitched, he looked around and pointed at himself, then quickly ran to the closet with Sandy and shutting the closet door quickly behind him."Whew.." sighed Sandy as she slouched down on the floor. "What is this about?" questioned Panda.

"Dont know..." sighed Sandy. "I just felt kind of - alone."

Panda nodded and smiled "I understand."

Sudden silence filled the air, was Hamtaro near? Where could everyone be?

Sandys heart started to go faster than usual, her paws were sweating, and she felt an urge to cuddle with Panda. "_Why am I...feeling like this?"_ she thought to herself, looking at Panda confused. He just looked at her back and smiled. She looked away blushing.

"You alright, Sandy?" questioned Panda going closer to her.

Sandys eyes widened and felt her heart beating faster. "Yep-p...nothing wrong...eh heh.."

Panda rested his paw on hers. "You can tell me, Im your friend."

_"Yes...friend...and nothing else."_

Sandys paw started to feel warm under his. She slowly leaned to him, oh so slowly, breathing faster than usual. Of course Panda didnt notice until he felt her head rest on his shoulder.

Sandy layed her head on his shoulder softly, then put her weight on him and sighed. Panda started feeling nervous, but he liked it too. "Tired Im guessing?" smiled Panda.

Sandy nodded, cuddling up to Panda, her urges felt satisfied now, and she was glad she did what she did.

"PANDA! SANDY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ookyoo!"

Sandy jerked away from Panda and stood up. "Theyre here..."

Panda panicked and looked around, he grabbed a jacket and put it over his head.

The knob slightly turned, Sandy was huddling in the corner of the closet. The door slightly opened, revealing Pashmina, she spotted Panda first. "FOUND YOU!" she yelled as she giggled, looking to the left she spotted Sandy. "Found you too!"

"Aw, darn..." said Sandy.

"That was fun." said Panda laughing a little.

"Its getting late..." sighed Sandy. "I better go home...cmon Stan!" she ordered.

Pandas heart sank at that thought. "Okay...youll be here tomorrow, right?"

Sandy nodded, then quickly ran out the door, while dragging Stan with her ribbon. He had fallen asleep, so he didnt seem to care much.

Pashmina looked at Sandy who just left, then back at Panda. "You smell like Sandy..." she said staring at him. "What have you two been doing in that closet?" she said walking closer to him.

Panda started backing away a little. "Nothing! We didnt do anything I swear!"

"tell me." she said with her voice more firm and louder. "I thought you..." she paused.

"Heke? Thought I what?" Panda questioned.

Pashmina just nodded no and sighed, she slowly turned away sadly. "Im going home too...come on Penelope."

"Okwee!"

"Heke? Girls are so confusing..." sighed Panda.

--------

(A/N) YAY! Longer chapter than the first one! X3 MORE REVIEWS! MORE! HEHEHEHE! (gets slapped) owie ;-;


	3. You cheated on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. It is owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, both American and Japanease.

-------------------

Chapter 3: "You cheated on me!"

The morning sun has risen up, drying up the dew from overnight. You can hear the stepping of little hamster feet going to the clubhouse.

"...so youre saying." said Hamtaro, talking to Panda. "You think you like Pashmina, and Sandy?"

Panda nodded and sighed. "I never really felt this way before...but with two girls? Is that even possible?" said Panda with a sweatdrop.

"Heke? I wouldnt know..I like them too, they are one of my friends." said Hamtaro.

"...but..thats not what Im talking about." said Panda.

Hamtaro just stood there silent. "ILL RACE YA!" he yelled as he ran off.

Panda did an anime fall, then quickly got back up and chased after him. But Hamtaro was too fast, he already reached the door and went inside. Panda, who was gasping for breathe running in, went to open the door, but to his surprize someone slams it open infront of him.

"Panda..." said a soft but angry voice.

Panda slowly looked up, he rubbed his eyes and saw Maxwell. "Hamha..?"

"You were with Sandy yesterday, in the closet, all alone! Pashmina told me so! She said you guys were kissing!" he yelled.

Panda backed away slowly. "That isnt true! We never did anything! Pashmina..shes just overexaggerating!"

"I wasnt lieing! Its true!" said Pashmina looking sad. "They were! And he even knew I liked him!"

Pandas eyes grew wide. _"Pashmina...likes me?"_

"Youre a jerk, Panda. I cant believe you did that, you know I love Sandy!" Maxwell growled.

"I-Im sorry...Im so confused...I...I better go." said Panda turning away and running.

Pashmina smiled. "Revenge is sweet...now if only I can find that Sandy..."

------------------

Few hours later, in Sandys house.

Sandy was in her cage, sleeping the day away, she was having a dream of her and Panda. "Mmhmm.." groaned Sandy, hearing her owners alarm clock. Her eyes blurred, then began to grow clear seeing the time. Sandys eyes widened and jumped up. "I overslept!"

She quickly opened the cages door and ran out, rushing to the clubhouse as fast as she could. _badda badda badda..._

She slamed open the door, seeing everyone looking at her with scared eyes. "Ham...ha?" she looked around. "Why are you people staring at me like that?"

The hamhams shook their heads, then went back to their own business.

_"Weird..."_ thought Sandy while walking inside, she sees Maxwell all upset. "Hamha Maxwell! Whats the matter?" she said with a smile.

Maxwell ignored her. He turned away and went to read his book.

"Heke?" questioned Sandy. "Why is everyone acting so weird today?"

"Why..." said Pashmina who was behind her. "BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON HIM!"

Sandys eyes widened. "Cheated? I would never!"

Pashminas eyes squinted. "I saw you, you and Panda were alone in the closet, you both smelt like eachother! You guys _DID_ do something!" she yelled with a tear coming out. "I liked him...I really did...but you had to be stupid to try to snatch him away from me! I never felt like this before...its all brand new. I never felt this way before, Sandy! WHY!"

Sandy catched her breathe, looking at Maxwell then back at angry Pashmina. "Im sorry..." she said in a low tone of voice. "...where is he?"

"Where is who." questioned Pashmina not keeping her mad eyes away from her.

"Panda.." said Sandy looking around. "Where is he?"

"THAT DOESNT MATTER!" yelled Pashmina grabbing her. "YOURE NOT GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME SO MISERABLE!"

Sandy gave a small 'ow' when she grabbed her. She tried to pull her away but her grip was too strong. "Please...I wont try to look for him. Just let me go..."

"Im not letting you go..." said Pashmina coldy. "Im not going to let you come back to the clubhouse EVER AGAIN!"

"Maxwell...HELP ME!" yelled Sandy.

Maxwell just looked away, dissapointed.

--------

(a/n): yay! sorry it took so long! Ill continue shortly! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Its when Pashmina and Sandy start fighting.


	4. Where are you when I need you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, it is owned by Kitsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, American and Japanease.

--------------------

Chapter 4 - "Where are you when I need you?"

"..say goodbye to this clubhouse, you are too bad to be in this place, we dont accept hamsters like you!" said Pashmina. "youre nothing but a hamster who makes people sad!"

"..Like, what makes YOU an exception? Look what youre doing! Trying to hurt me?" said Sandy trying to pull Pashmina away from her.

Pashmina stoped for a second, then forcefully droped her on the floor. "Ill think about it..."

Sandy slowly went up and rubbed her head. "Maxwell! Arent you going to do something about this? I thought you loved me!"

He didnt respond, he just stood there, not knowing what to do.

-------------

Meanwhile...

Panda was hiding in his owners workshop, sadly hammering boards together. He looked out the window, wondering if everything is going okay in the clubhouse. Was it safe to go back...? To the place where he met all his friends?

He put his tools down and took a step away from them. "...Im going to the clubhouse." he mummered walking out of the place.

"...Maxwell might still be furious, what will I do then? I will not be able to see Sandy anymore...and Pashmina too. Shes so broken hearted..I never knew she liked me, and Sandy is already taken..."

He kept on walking until he saw the clubhouse door, he sighed then rested his paw on the doorknob, he stood there getting second thoughts, he suddenly heard crashing in the clubhouse and jumped up. _"What the..?"_ he thought staring at the door.

---------

"Pashmina why are you acting this way? I thought you were nice!" yelled Sandy. "Why did you try to throw that glass cup at me!"

Pashmina picked up another one, and lifted it up. "Stop moving!" she said trying to aim it at her.

Sandys ears perked up and ran out of the way. "STOP TRYING TO HURT ME!"

"PASHMINA!"

"Heke?" said Sandy and Pashmina looking out the door.

"Why are you guys fighting?" questioned Panda. "This better be a joke...I thought you guys were best friends!"

"Panda!" said Maxwell with a sweatdrop. "Pashmina has gone insane I dont know what to do!"

"SHUTUP! I havent gone insane!" she yelled lifting up the cup again.

Panda panicked and ran towards her, then snatched the cup away. "Pashmina please...stop being this way...what happened to the old you? The nice, happy Pashmina?"

"That old Pashmina has changed, I hate Sandy now." said Pashmina firmly but with sadness in her voice.

Sandy stood there and gasped. _"She wasnt joking..."_

"You made me this way, Panda! Its all your fault!" she yelled then pushed him. "I hate you, Panda!"

Pandas eyes widened and looked up at her. Then slowly showed his teeth. "Oh so THATS how its going to be! Fine then! Make all these years that we have known eachother go down the drain!"

Pashmina bit her lip, then ran out of the room without another word.

The ham-hams stood silent, looking at eachother worried.

"...if they arent friends anymore, whats going to happen to our group?" questioned Oxnard.

"I...zont know." said Bijou, then sighing. "She lost another girlfriend...it zeems that me and Penelope are her only female companzions now...I have to go talk to zer...but later..."

----------------

few hours later.

Pashmina was at her cage, staring into a corner, with her arms crossed stubborn.

_"...love can do crazy things..."_

She looked up to the cieling, and uncrossed her arms. "...Panda is out of my life now." she said, then slyly grinned. "That makes me feel better...Panda was the main problem of this, now that hes gone I feel normal again..."

She looked out the window, the sun was still up and shining, and she was getting slightly bored. "..I want to go back." she whispered. "But what if Panda and Sandy are still there..?"

"Pzzt...Pazhmina." said Bijou tapping on the window.

"Heke?" Pashmina turned around and saw her, she smiled and walked out of her cage, and let her in. "Hamha Bijou" she said, sounding better.

"Zow are you feeling?" she questioned looking at her eyes.

Pashmina closed them. "I feel fine, infact, I feel better than ever. Im glad that Im not friends with Panda anymore, all he did was make me so sad.."

Bijou rested her paw on her shoulder. "Zhats good zen..."

"I want to go back..." she said looking down. "But Im afraid..."

Bijou shook her head. "My owner eez out for the whole day, I can stay with you zo you wont want to go back until tomorrow"

Pashmina smiled and hugged her. "Thank-q...you really are a true friend."

---------

Sandy was in the living room, silently sipping a cup of sunflower tea. She looked down and gave a soft sigh. "Panda seemed so pissed about what happened...I better leave him alone." she whispered turning around and seeing him hammering a table really loudly in anger.

"...Sandy" said Maxwell who was behind her. "Im sorry what I said...I guess it wasnt true, Pashmina _was _overesagerrating..."

Sandy just shook her head. "You dont have to be sorry, Maxwell." she said and hugged him tight.

_She thought of a Thousand Times,_

_When she could have said goodbye._

_But the leaves were always changing,_

_And her fall was brased inside._

_"...Ill just stay with Maxwell, maybe this silly little crush with Panda will go away...yeah...go away.."_

--------------

"...I cant take it anymore." said Pashmina out of nowhere. "I want to see him, I cant bear it I LOVE HIM! I want to see him!"

"But I zhought we werent going until tomorrow, come on..be ztrong, you can take it." said Bijou.

"I left a note for him, before I left." said Pashmina. "I hope no one else reads it...only him."

_In the Place theres a note that reads,_

_Not the girl that you thought Id be._

_And Im sorry to leave things hanging,_

_But your love was killing me._

"Youre really emotional about zhis..." said Bijou. I think you should go to him...tell him..you love zhim,tell zhim you need zhim."

"I think I will..." she said. "Im going right now, telling him right to his face, 'I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU!'"

"Yay! And Ill come witz you!"

------------

(A/N) Yay for long chapters! x.x I guess...

MWHAHA this is when Pashmina confesses her love to him, but so does Sandy, will she ever break up with Maxwell? Who will Panda pick?

Find out in my last chapter in "I think I love you" because really..I dont know either o.o I have to write it...


	5. So much for my happy ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, it is owned by Kitsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, both American and Japanease.

----------------------------

Chapter 5 - "So much for my little happy ending..."

It was Sunday today, the day Laura and all her friends go to the beach, this leaves the ham-hams to have a little fun time of their own... this is a special day it seemed...especially for Sandy and Pashmina.

"How about this..." said Pashmina walking to the clubhouse with Bijou, while writing a note. "I know I have been being really emotional lately...and sometimes I show it the wrong way, I dont really hate you, infact...I love you and I need you...will you be mine?"

Bijou nodded and smiled. "That zounds zo romantic" she sighed thinking about Hamtaro.

"Uhm...heke? You okay Bijou?" questioned Pashmina waving her paw infront of her face.

Bijou snapped out of her glance and laughed. "Oh, hehe, zorry about zhat."

"Its okay"

------------------------

"Darn it Howdy I told you to stop cleaning my room without permission!" complained Boss.

"Well it aint muh fault you keep it so darn dirty!" said Howdy holding his broom.

"You go into my stuff again and Ill hit you with that broom!" said Boss walking towards him.

"Guys, guys! Thats enough!" said Hamtaro going into the two. "Isnt it bad enough Pashmina and Panda hate eachother now?"

Boss sighed and looked at Howdy annoyed.

"...all right then." said Hamtaro sighing. "I wonder where Bijou is today..."

---------------------

"Bonjour, Ham-hams!" sang a cheerful voice that had just entered the room. "Me and Pashmina are zere!"

Boss quickly smiled and walked up to her. "Hey! Where were you?"

"I was over Pashminas zlast night, since her owner June was out of town for the weekend I zhought I could be with zher for the night." said Bijou smiling and walking to Hamtaro.

Pashmina stood dead silent and slowly walked in the clubhouse, she tried to close the door quietly, so no one would notice her, but the wind pushed the door and made it slam.

The ham-hams jumped and stared at Pashmina, they stood silent and stared at her without motion.

Pashmina just ignored them and walked into the round table. "Ooh sunflower cakes..." she said smiling. "How delicious..."

"I made them myself." said a kind voice that approached behind her.

Pashmina jumped then slowly turned around.

It was Panda.

She just nervously smiled and hid her note in her scarf. "Hamha Panda, I never knew you knew how to bake."

"Yeah..." he said sweatdropping remembering about yesterday.

"Look." said Pashmina stopping his train of thought. "I didnt mean what I said yesterday I..." she stopped and sighed, noticing Sandy in the couch, she wasnt paying attention, but that didnt make her ignore her presence.

Panda just shook his head. "Tell me later..." he said as he walked away.

Pashmina wanted to grabb him and hug him, and just cry into his fur, but she couldnt, he still thinks she really does hate him.

------------------

Sandy was looking in a ham-ham weekly magazine, she licked her finger and turned the page, noticing someone sitting on the couch with her. "Hamha, Panda." she said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." said Panda firmly. "You?"

"Good...just looking at magazines." she said smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I can see that..." he said as he laughed nervously. "Uhm..." he continued. "About that incident...on Hide and Seek closet thing...did you really wanted to rest on me like that?"

Silence filled the room. Pashmina was in her seat listening to the conversation, grabbing onto her plate with her sunflower cake hard.

"Uhm..." smiled Sandy nervously. "Maybe..."

"Oh, so its a maybe game now?" he said as he scooched closer to her. "Just tell me, I wont be mad..."

_It puts a chill into her heart..._

"I guess so..."she continued, putting the magazine down and trying to get confortable. "...I kinda have a crush on you, Panda...and I know how hard it is to admit, but I really do like you..." she said as she rested her paw on his.

Panda looked up at her twinkled eyes, and started blushing. "I think I...like you too..."

"NO!" screamed Pashmina dropping her glass plate, making it shatter alover the place, causeing total silence in the whole clubhouse.

"Pashmina!..Whats wrong?" questioned Cappy who was right behind her.

Pashmina stared at him with tears running down her cheeks, then stared at Panda and Sandy, who had their paws rested against eachother. "PANDA!" she yelled running to him.

_All of my love I gave to you..._

Panda let go of Sandy and quickly got off the couch. _"She hates me...is she going to hurt me now?"_

Pashmina grabbed him and hugged him tight, releasing painful tears into his soft fur. She wouldnt stop crying and weeping. She had to tell him how she felt...even if now its too late.

Pashmina pulled out a note from her scarf, and read it outloud. " ...I know I have been being really emotional lately...and sometimes I show it the wrong way, I dont really hate you, infact...I love you and I need you...will you be..." she paused.

"Will you be what?" he questioned.

She paused and took a deep breathe. "mine, be mine?"

Sandy stood there wide-eyed, and bit her lip.

Panda just stood there, starring into Sandys sad eyes, then at Pashminas hurt, depressed eyes. He slightly smiled and hugged her tight.

Pashmina held in her breathe and dropped her note. The ham-hams stood there silent and watched the scene.

"Is that a...yes?" questioned Pashmina with a smile.

Panda didnt answer, he let her go and shook his head. "Sorry, Pashmina...but I dont feel the same for you anymore..."

Everyone gasped, including Sandy.

Panda turned around and looked at Sandy. "I still kind of...like someone else."

Sandy looked away blushing and sighed. "Im sorry Panda...but Maxwell is mine, and will always be..."

-----------------

Pashmina ran out of the clubhouse, the gush of wind from the slammed open door made the note go out and hit her face. She grabbed it and tore it up. "Its just not fair...I never have a happy ending..."

Part 1 completed  



	6. What did you just say?

This is part 2 on "I think I like you".

--------------------

Chapter 6: "What did you say?"

It was an eerie bright morning today, the sun was so bright you could see it shine through your closed eyelids.

Tired Pashmina was laying huddled in the corner of her cage. Depressed and lonely she felt. But she had to admit...atleast her and Panda are still friends. It could have been worse...they could have been enemies, something she didnt want.

She rubbed her eyes, which were soaked with tears, she slowly got up and shook her head. Staring into the bright sun she quickly shut her eyes to block out the sunlight. She walked up her window, and opened it.

"Im going to the clubhouse, If I see Panda, Im just going to act like nothing ever happened. Because, really, if none of this ever happened. We would all be happy. I was the one who screwed up everything anyway..."

Pashmina jumped off her window and landed on a branch, slowly climbing off the tree to go to the clubhouse. But first to pick up Penelope, which she always brought with her.

--------------

The quiet ham-hams stood at the round table, having their own conversations with tea in their paws.

"Did you see how Pashmina left the clubhouse like that?" questioned Oxnard to the ham-hams.

"Yeah...she seemed preety troubled. I hope she comes today..." said Hamtaro sipping his tea.

"I dont think shes coming...not if Panda is still here." said Oxnard back.

"Hey, Im sorry I cant control my feelings, but I really do like Sandy." said Panda who was behind them.

Oxnard turned around. "But she is with Maxwell."

"Not anymore." said Panda with his ears down. "My fault..."

"Woah...who ever thought one of the best couples would break up so soon?" said Hamtaro getting up.

"Are you sure thats true?" said Cappy joining in the conversation.

"You can see for yourself, Maxwell surprizingly took it fine. They are both still friends." said Panda sighing.

-----------------------

Pashmina silently opened the door with Penelope behind her. Penelope bursted out of the doors and gave a loud "OOKWEE!"

Pashmina jumped up and felt her heart skipping. "Penelope! Dont do that!" she said trying to catch her breathe.

Penelope ran off with the other ham-hams, Pashmina just shook her head then walked with them, she saw Panda and just looked away sadly. Panda however was too busy looking for Sandy.

Pashmina quietly took a seat and talked to her friends. Dexter sat next to her on one side, and Cappy on the other.

"Do you feel okay, Pash?" questioned Dexter.

Pashmina just glared at him. "Why would you care? You never were there when I was having these problems."

Dexter just shruged. "Im sorry. I really do care for you, you know."

Pashmina just laughed sarcasticly. "Yeah right. No one cares about me. I learned it the hard way. Im not trusting anyone anymore. Ill be better off just killing off everyone who makes me this way." she said looking at Panda with the corner of her eyes.

"...I think you should give him another chance." he said.

"Im not going to go through this again..." she said looking down not saying another word.

------

"yes...yes! Of course I would!" said a happy voice.

"Thats great...thanks."

Pashminas ears perked up, peeking in the other room she saw Sandy and Panda.

"Of course I will go out with you, thats why I broke up with Maxwell in the first place.." she said with a sweatdrop but still smiling.

And with that, those words that came out of her mouth...Pashmina backed away trying to get her breathe.

"What did she just say?"


	7. I can change this

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Hamtaro is owned by Kitsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, both Japanease and American.

----------

Chapter 7: "I can change this..."

"Mama said, someone is always thinking about you. Even when you least expect it."

"Heke?" questioned Pashmina from her cage. She was back home, she had left early because she had enough of the things going on at the clubhouse.

Pashmina got up from her cage, she noticed a small music box on Junes window.

"Everytime I hear this song...it reminds me of someone." said June turning the music boxs key.

Pashminas ears perked up. She never saw such a beautiful toy before. When June finished turning the key, a small fairy popped out, twirling around, with a faint beautiful twinkle song.

June held her breathe and put it back down, she opened Pashminas cage and let her out, she quickly ran to Junes shoulder to get a better look at the music box.

June saw her and smiled, singing along the twinkling song of the music box.

_Dancing Bears,_

_Painted Wings._

_Things I almost Rembember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

Pashminas amazed eyes were glued to the glittering fairy. She gave out a smile. Then slowly closing her eyes.

_Someone Holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

Pashmina started having thoughts in her head, Panda appeared in her mind. Pashmina gave a bigger smile, imagining him holding her safe and warm.

June held Pashmina close to her, while singing along more.

_Far away,_

_Long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know._

_Once Upon a December._

Pashmina hugged Junes collar shirt, a small tear ran down her cheek. "Panda..."

_Far away,_

_Long ago._

_Glowing Dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December..._

The song ended with a soft twinkle, then closed itself up.

Pashmina snapped from her fantasy and opened her eyes.

June put her back in her cage. "Well I have to go to school now." she said with a smile. "Bye Pash!" She yelled as she closed the door.

"...goodbye to you too." mumbled Pashmina as she opened her cage and headed out to the clubhouse.

--------------------------------

"Oh Panda youre so romantic" giggled Sandy who was being twirled by Panda.

"And youre so preety, my dear" smiled Panda twirling her more.

Dexter was watching from a table, with his arms crossed. "Sandy is a bitch...she doesnt desearve Panda."

"Oh and why you say that?" questioned Pashmina who just entered the clubhouse.

Dexter jumped up and formed a sweatdrop. "Dont sneak up on me like that."

Pashmina giggled and smiled warmly. "Im sorry"

"And what are you so happy about?" questioned Dexter with a raised eyebrow.

Pashmina dreamly sighed. "My owner June showed me the most preety song, I have it saved in my recorder." she whispered as she took it out and played it.

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings._

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

Pashmina put the recorder on the table with it still playing, then walked away humming it happily.

------------------

"Well I have to go for a little while, Ill be back though." smiled Sandy as she kissed Pandas cheek.

"Ill be waiting for you." he said back, heading towards the couch.

Pashmina passed by the two humming, seeing Sandy leave she gave an evil smile. She glanced back towards Panda who was sitting on the couch. She stops humming and giggled to herself.

Panda looked up at her. "Whats so funny?" he questioned.

Pashmina just took a deep breathe, and tried to put a sad face on her. "Oh Panda..." she sighed as she sat next to him.

"You know I like you...it isnt fair for me." she said as she got closer to him. "Just this one time...lets have some fun...while Sandy is away."

Panda held in his breathe, staring into Pashmina who was so close to him he started feeling hot. "Is it possible...for me to love someone, and have a crush on someone else?"

Pashminas ears perked up. "Who is it you have a crush on?"

Panda stayed silent for awhile, then said. "Someone who is nice and caring...and wears a pink scarf."

Pashmina stood dead silent, blushing red. She knew it was her. But acted like she still didnt know.

"I see...she must be a really lucky girl." she smiled going closer to him.

Panda backed away a little, then grabbed her paw and got up. "If you really want to..."

Pashmina got up to. "I do." she said she lead them in the closet.

_"I can change this..."_

-------------------

Two hours later, Sandy returns, running inside eagerly to see Panda. She stopped and spotted the couch. But he wasnt there.

"Pandaaaa...where are you?"

Pashmina caught her breathe and heard Sandys voice. She quickly fixed her messy fur and scarf, and opened the door slightly. "Psst...Panda...shes here."

Panda quickly got up and ran out. "S-sorry Pashmina, Ill meet with you later!"

Pashmina saw him walking away. She smiled at herself. "I had to do it...its only a matter of time." she said to herself.

-------------

(A/N) sorry for the long update. I have been kinda busy working on a music video and stuff. If you dont understand what Pashmina and Panda were doing the closet...I might tell you. Hehe.


	8. Time to die

Wow. Two chapters in one day. Enjoy this one, Im making it real long for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Hamtaro is owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, both American and Japanease.

----------------------

Chapter 8: "Time to die, my love"

"Where is my recorder?" demanded Pashmina going into the living room.

"Here" said Dexter from his seat. "You left it here still on" he said handing it to her.

Pashmina took it back. Feeling quite embarrested for that. "Oh..thank you."

"I quite enjoyed it." he said with a smile.

"Oh, Thanks...I do too. It reminds me of Panda." she said hugging the recorder.

Dexters ears went down a little. "I see..."

Pashmina smiled and patted his head. "Im going to talk to Bijou, see you later."

"Goodbye."

------------------

"Panda, why is your fur all messed up? What were you doing while I was gone?" questioned Sandy.

Panda sweatdroped quickly fixing his fur. "I was just...working on something." he said.

"You must of had a fight with that wood then, huh?" she said joking.

"Its alright..." he said then setting her down the couch, and kissing her forhead. "I love you.."

Sandy blushed and smiled. "I love you too, I never felt so special. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have you all to myself..."

--------------

"Zats why you look zo mezzed up? You zere in zat clozet with Panda!" questioned Bijou wide eyed. "I never knew you were like zhat!"

"Shh!" said Pashmina covering her mouth. "Sandy is right there in the next room..."

"..zeah and it looks like zhey are kissing."

Pashmina let go of Bijous mouth, and just stared at them.

"..Pash? Are you alright?" questioned Bijou looking at them too.

"...it hurts. Even though I have gotten what I wanted. It still hurts..." sighed Pashmina.

"Zhy do you want what you cant zhave? Face is Pashmina he loves Sandy, not zou" said Bijou.

"I beg to differ..." said Pashmina with a smile. "He still has a crush on me. I might still have another change."

"Pashmina why are you doing this to Sandy? You zan clearly zee that she loves zhim."

"I love him too! dont you see that?" growled Pashmina.

Bijou slowly backed away. "Alzight..Ill just leave zou alone."

-----------------

Sandy sighed happily with Panda on the couch. "Oh Panda...I want to be with you forever."

"I do too, Sandy." he said smiling at her. "You know I do..."

Sandy nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well be together forever...wont we?"

Panda paused a little, then nodded.

Pashmina, on the other hand, had a different idea to that. She was peeking at them, especially at Sandy. And so jealous she felt. "I wish she would just go away...I wish she would just die."

"Okwee!" screamed Penelope jumping on Pashmina.

Pashmina fell back with a loud 'oof!'. Sandy and Panda jumped up and stared at them.

Pashmina sweatdropped then slowly got back up with Penelope. "Penelope...were going home. NOW." she ordered as she pulled her towards the door with her.

----------------

Pashminas cage, late at night.

Pashmina was in the corner of her cage, the room around her was dark, with a faint light from the nightlight close to her. She closed her eyes remembering what she had seen. Panda and Sandy. Her heart felt like it was hurting. She opened her eyes again, feeling wet with tears.

She took out her recorder from her scarf, and played the December song with it played low.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses Prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

Pashmina layed down on her bedding, closing her eyes trying to sleep. All that could make her feel better from this is Panda. Holding her, caring about her. But does he really...? Or did he just used her earlier from that closet experience?

Pashminas head felt dizzy, she felt angry. "Why Sandy, why?" she said to herself. "I cant sleep..." she slowly got back up, grabbing onto the bedding hard. "I want to kill her...I have to kill her..." she growled staring out the window, which was pouring outside.

She stopped the song, and put the recording back into her scarf, she sneakly opened the cage door, and went outside.

It was pouring hard outside, she grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and put it over her head. She sighed and looked up, and whispered to herself. "I love you...I love you...why are you doing this to me?" _/3_

It started thundering with rage, but it couldnt compeat to the rage Pashmina was feeling. She slowly started walking on her backyard, looking at her dark, wet surroundings.

She walked by a rose bush, slightly getting cut by the thorns. She winced in pain and fell the ground, the wind blew away her only leaf umbrella.

She opened her eyes and grabbed a thorn, and put it in her scarf safe, with her recording, which accidently started playing in the rain.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know,_

_Things is yours to remember._

With one loud clap of thunder, Pashmina quickly got back up. "Muurff...this song...Im in no mood." she said trying to shut it off, but the rain had been ruining the recorder, making the song sound weird and eerie.

Pashmina dropped the recording and stepped on it. "Quit. Playing. That. SONG!" she yelled. But it was no use, it just kept on playing over and over...

_Dancing Bears,_

_Painted Wings,_

_Things I almost Remember..._

Pashmina screamed and stomped on it again and again. "SHUT. UP!"

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

Pashmina caught her breathe, she started crying over the song. "...Someone holds me...safe and warm..."

Pause.

She picked the recording up, the song slowly stopped playing. Pashmina sighed in relief and put it back in her scarf.

Pashmina caught something unusual, Panda and Sandy...under a leaf umbrella, walking somewhere.

Pashminas eyes widened. She quietly started following them. "Why are you still alive...?"

Sandy leaded him to her cage, she climbed the tree with him to go inside, Panda opened the window and let her go inside first.

"...are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Panda.

"Uh-huh..." she said as she smiled and pulled him in the cage with her.

Pashmina quickly ran to the tree, and ran up it and peeked at them.

_I saw you two doing something tonight, and I was in pain._

_I stood and watched in the rain._

_As you were showing her things that I wanted to regret seeing._

_Please tell me this isnt true, Im pleading..pleading._

Pashmina bit her lip in anger, she slowly walked to the window, and opened it ever so quietly, she slowly climbed down to her cage, hiding from the darkness in the room, her revengeful eyes seemed as if it was glowing.

"I trust you, Panda...you know I love you." smiled Sandy who was on him.

"...get the hell off my Panda" whispered Pashmina reaching into her scarf, pulling out her thorn. "Or Ill make you..."

Thunder roared again, the room stood dead silent, then Sandy began to speak again.

Pashmina friggeted a little, feeling her recording fall out of her scarf, it started playing again, but not in the normal lullybuy like it was supposed to, but more of an eerie dark rythm, that the rain has caused the song to do.

The twinkleing sounded like whispers

The beautiful singing voice sounded mean and raspy.

"Hey..whats that sound?" questioned Panda looking around.

"I hear it too...it sounds like a song is playing." said Sandy.

Pashmina smiled slightly. "Once Upon my December, my dear." she said in an insane voice. She kicked open the cage door with a fury and ran towards them, looking at both of them with disquist. She lifted up her sharp thorn and aimed it at Sandy.

"Pashmina...STOP!" yelled Panda quickly getting up and pushed her.

Pashmina fell to the ground hard, she dropped her thorn, which fell out of the cage and onto the ground.

Sandy held in her breathe in shock. Panda was trying to catche his. "Pashmina...what the hell were you thinking?"

Pashmina just looked away, with her arms crossed. The song still playing, almost to an ending.

"You just dont get it, do you?" she said staring at him, then looking away again, walking out of the cage quietly, with the rain water that soaked her smooth fur.

_"I love you...I love you..." _drifted off in her mind.

_Things is yours to remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

-------------------------

(A/N) woo! One more chapter to go and the story is over. Be sure to stick around because there is going to be a surprising twist at the end!


	9. em ot siht gniod uoy era yhw

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Hamtaro is owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew, both Japanease and American.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - _"em ot siht gniod uoy era yhw?"_

"I have had just about enough of this." said a firmly angered voice in the drifted quiet room.

"What does he want me to do, to say? So he would know how much I love him? Its all thanks to that brat Sandy. Ill never be happy..."

Pashmina looked at an old radio sitting on Junes nightstand. "Since Junes out...I guess no one would mind if I played some little tunes."

She quietly got off of her strawed bed, and shaked some of it off. Quietly opening her cages door. Her eyes and ears were open in the dead quiet room, it felt as if someone was there. She started shaking. "I never been alone in Junes room before...it feels weird..."

She quickly looked around, then ran to Junes radio and stood on the buttons, pressing one down a CD started playing.

Track 1: One More Forever

_"em ot siht gniod uoy era yhw?"_

"What the...?" questioned Pashmina falling out of the radios buttons.

_I stood and watched as she drove up,_

_I kept my cool with the pain._

_And as you were playing with her in your bed,_

_I was outside your door in the RAIN._

Pashmina stood there dead frozen. "This song sounds like just a few hours ago...when I was outside watching Panda and Sandy."

_No one heard as I walked up put my hand on the door_

_and then turned._

_And as I was walking down on the hall with my mind in a blurr_

_I was loving the pain you would learn._

Pashmina held in her breathe, listening to the beautiful voice, it sounded faintly depressed in its beauty.

"I was loving the pain you would learn..." whispered Pashmina in the darkness.

Few minutes later, the song slowly ends with a guitar. Pashmina stood there next to the radio staring into the floor.

_"em ot siht gniod uoy era yhw?"_

Song ends.

She quietly snapped out of her trance. "...w-what was that whisper? What does it mean?"

Time to go to sleep, my dear...

------------------------

"Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Yeah it was a total shock!"

"I cant believe she would do something like that."

Scattered whispers filled the air with the well known ham-hams of the clubhouse. Everyone knew about the horror night. Even some of the hamsters that werent in the group.

"Do you think she will try to hurt us? If we ever get her mad?" shivered Oxnard.

"Shell probably try to stabb us!" shrieked Cappy hiding in his cap.

"Dont be so riduculous, if anyone here knows Pashmina as well as I do I know for a fact she would never hurt her own dearest friends." sweatdroped Dexter budding in to the conversation. "Besides, we never saw her that way before, what makes you think shes going to act like that again?"

"I appreciate your encouragement for Pashmina, Dexter. But face it. Pashmina is a total pshyco path now. We cant let her be with us anymore. She WILL try to kill me, whatever may be the reason..." coughed Sandy who was behind him.

"Thats what I hate about you Sandy. You never give people a chance. I cant believe I had feelings for you..." said Dexter in a firm voice.

"I dont care if you do...I said we could be friends. If you would stop starting fights with me all the time we would still be friends!" argued Sandy.

"HEY, STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Hamtaro breaking into the arguement. "We shouldnt worry about that, we should worry about Pashmina...where is she?"

"Probably in her cage, plotting her next victom." said Cappy.

Dexter wanted to jump at him for saying such a thing. "Cappy dont say that, shes still our friend and I know for a fact she wouldnt hurt anybody!"

"Well thats because you werent THERE. I saw it with my own two eyes, I knew she was going to strike that thorn at me! Shes a PSHYCO PATH!" yelled Sandy.

"Enough of talking! If you guys think shes such a pshyco then why wont you go to her cage and you ask her herself!" yelled Stan.

The ham-hams stood silent.

"Thats what I thought. Look at you, you are all so gullible believing whatever someone says. Even if its my own sister. Sandy you know better than that..." said Stan pulling Sandy away from Dexter.

"Its better to say something you believe than not saying anything at all..." said Sandy in a sad voice. "I know for a fact she tried to kill me...I-I cant see her anymore...does she want to kill me...because Im with Panda?"

"Where iz zee Panda anyzay?" questioned Bijou.

"...PASHMINA!" everyone yelled.

Hamtaro, Sandy, and Dexter ran out of the clubhouse going to Pashminas cage, out into the mornings tunnel.

"You think shes going to kill him?" questioned Sandy out of breathe. "Oh no my poor Pandy-poo..." she said exhausted.

"Shes NOT going to kill him!" yelled Dexter.

-----------------------------

"...Panda Im so glad you came over." sighed Pashmina.

"Well...what is it you wanted to show me?" questioned Panda going closer to her.

Pashmina smiled slightly running over to Junes nightstand where the music box layed, she quickly opened it, falling down to her tush when the glittering fairy popped out.

"I dedicate this song to you...because I love you, you make me feel like this fairy, Panda. Dancing in my heart...beautiful twinkling in my eyes..." she said as she hummed the tune to the song.

Panda just sat there staring into Pashminas eyes, which were getting reflection by the suns shine.

_...Dancing Bears, Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December._

Her soft fur seemed as if it was glowing by the suns bright light. Her feet seemed to be off the floor by her twirling and dancing, her calm, sweet humming warmed Pandas heart with a soar. He just stood there breathe-taken, never to see such beauty Pashmina held deep within her.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

The suns light hit directly into the window, hitting Pashmina just right, all you can see is her soft fur glowing, and her smile seemed to warm anyones heart.

Panda got up slowly, as if he was hypnotized, and grabbed Pashminas paw. Twirling her gracefully into the music.

_Far away, long ago._

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart used to know._

_Things it yearns to remember._

Pashminas heart seemed as if it was lifted with happiness, she twirled beautifuly into the music, as if she has been in ballet for years.

Panda smiled and quickly catched her, just about when she was about to fall right into his arms. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him, and with one last wish, they slowly kissed. Into the suns light. Happy tears streamed out to both of their cheeks.

"PANDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled a voice from the outside window. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" it yelled again banging against the window.

The song swiftly stopped, and Panda dropped Pashmina by shock, and stared at Sandy with his ears down. "Sandy..its not what you think!" he exclaimed.

Hamtaro and Dexter helped eachother open the window, Sandy was seen with a serious face, yet with a small tear in both of her eyes. "Oh I know what this is." she said with a serious tone.

Pashmina slowly got up and rubbed her head. "Hamtaro...Dexter...what are you guys doing here?"

"I saw what you two were doing..." said Dexter in a quiet voice.

Pashmina sweatdropped. "Yeah, no kidding, so did Sandy obviously." she said in almost a sarcastic tone.

"I thought you said you were over Panda..." he said with a sigh.

"Why does that matter...whats wrong?" she said as she neared the window.

Sandy stared at Pashmina as if she wanted to kill her. "Dont. Come. NEAR ME."

"I wasnt trying to go near _you _I was trying to go near Dexter!" Pashmina argued.

Dexter jumped into the room, and walked towards Pashmina, he rubbed her head softly. "Are you alright...?"

"Yeah. Im fine...I just got dropped on the head is all." said Pashmina, who winced when he touched her bruise.

Dexter sighed and softly gave her a soft kiss on the head. "I dont want you to get hurt...I care about you you know."

"Thats a first." said Pashmina blushing from the kiss. "But thats not the problem. The problem is, why do you look so sad...?"

"Pashmina...dont you get it? All those times...I cant seem to talk to you anymore."

"What? But why!" she exclaimed grabbing into his paw.

"Dont you see? If I keep talking to you...Im going to fall inlove with you."

Sandy and Panda stopped yelling at eachother, and stared at Dexter and Pashmina in shock.

Pashmina stood there, not knowing what to say, she finally moved her lips and said. "That isnt a bad thing...Dexter...I need to tell you something."

"Dont tell me..." said Dexter with a smile. Pulling out an old note that Pashmina was going to write to Panda. "I know I have been being really emotional lately...and sometimes I show it the wrong way, I dont really hate you, infact...I love you and I need you...will you be mine?"

Pashmina stood there silent. "h-how did you know...?"

"Because I have felt the same way...with me and Sandy." he whispered pulling out a small ring. "Will you be mine...?"

Pashmina stood there wide-eyed, then smiled big. "YES!" she screamed giggling. "YES I WILL!"

Sandy slowly formed a smile on her face. "Well...glad Pashmina found someone, who actually loves her back..."

Panda smiled back and looked at Sandy. "Yep..."

"Hey..you never gave ME a ring" tease Sandy.

Panda sweatdropped a little. "Ill give you one soon dont worry" he said.

Pashmina slowly walked up to the old radio, and turned it on.

_"em ot siht gniod uoy era yhw?"_

"...Why are you doing this to me?"

Thats what it ment, backwards...

And so goes the end of our story. Dexter ends up with Pashmina. Panda ends up having a big explanation to do. And Pashmina..well...lets just say shell keep her thorn.

-----------------------------------

(A/N) "One More Forever" is copywritted to the band Unfinished Thought. "Once Upon a December" was written by Deana Carter.


End file.
